conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Manzuxiehui
|headquarters = (1917-29; 1944-45; 1989-present) (1929-44) (1945-89) |student_wing = National Students Union |youth_wing = Young Manchu Society |wing1_title = Paramilitary wing |wing1 = Manchu National Army (1917-45) |ideology = |position = to |international = |affiliation1_title = Regional affiliation |affiliation1 = |seats1_title = Seats in the Supreme National Assembly |seats1 = |seats2_title = Local Government seats |seats2 = |colours = Yellow |flag = }} The Manchu National Association ( : ㄇㄢㄗㄨㄒㄧㄝㄏㄨㄟ; : Mǎnzú xiéhuì) more commonly known as the Manzuxiehui (sometimes romanticised as Manchu-Hsiehhui) is a Manchu political party being the second oldest political party in Manchuria. It currently serves as the largest party in the Supreme National Assembly and the leading party in government, as well as the current Premier, Liu Zhou, being from the party. The Manzuxiehui was founded in September 1917 by Zhao Guangping, a Manchu warlord who controlled large swarthes of north east China following the start of the in after he declared the independence of the First Manchu Republic. The party functioned in the framework of a , cementing into Manchu society, being responsible for the ethnic cleansing of Han Chinese in the region whilst promoting traditional and culture. Following the Manchu-Chinese War and the dissolution of the Manchu Republic Zhao and many of his top aides took refuge in the , where the party continued to function as a Manchu nationalist organisation. Following the creation of Zhao appealed to the Japanese for the Congress to be incorporated into the political system of the state - however disagreements with the role of and the idea of the meant that Zhao severed negotiations with the Japanese. In 1944 Zhou returned to Manchuria, reforming the Manchu National Army (the armed wing of the party) and leading a full scale insurrection against the Japanese. The Manzuxiehui became a political organ in the self proclaimed Second Manchu Republic which was in reality dominated by the Communist Party of Manchuria. Disagreements with the communists resulted in massive political unrest that meant that the second republic rarely extended outside of the northern regions of Manchuria. Qian Wanyong tried to evict the communists and establish the Manzuxiehui as the sole governing body, but instead was forced to step down as the Japanese made more territorial gains as the communists and nationalists fought amongst themselves. In August 1945 the Soviet Union invaded Manchuria where they ousted the Manzuxiehui led government. Following the creation of the Manchu People's Republic former Manzuxiehui members led by Qian escaped Manchuria and created a government in exile headquartered in Kyōto, . Following the fall of the communist regime in Manchuria, the exiled government voluntarily disbanded with the Manzuxiehui joining the Popular Front for Democracy and Revolution, appointing Du Changhao as its premierial candidate. Since 1990 the Manzuxiehui has remained the largest party in the Supreme National Assembly and has always formed a government, winning every election since 2000. In 2015 the Manzuxiehui gained a plurality but not an overall majority within the Supreme National Assembly in their worst result in an election ever. Throughout its history, the Manzuxiehui centred its ideology around Manchurian nationalism. In practice when in power it implemented policies, with the first republic being governed as a dominant party autocratic state that was supported heavily by the military and oversaw a largely economy. The short lived turbulent second republic saw the Manzuxiehui embrace democratic ideals moreso then before, although it was noticeably anti-communist. When leading its government-in-exile the Manzuxiehui fully embraced multi-party politics and advocated for the end of communism in Manchuria. Since the creation of the third republic the Manzuxiehui has been the major right wing force in Manchurian politics, generally promoting statist, and nationalist policies. It currently runs the Manchurian government and holds 285 seats in the legislature. History Ideology The Manzuxiehui officially identifies itself as a organisation and "rejects the dichotomy of ". Ideologically the party is flexible, being often associated with , , and , with many commentators identifying it with being , especially in its attitude towards social policies and change in general. The Manzuxiehui is roughly split into three main factions - the Heihepai (Black River Faction), the Social Group (Shehuizu) and the Orchid Society. Economic policies The Manzuxiehui generally support a with emphasis placed on maintaining a form of . As such the Manzuxiehui generally support the regulation of the economy whilst investing in the private sector to simulate economic growth. The Manzuxiehui generally support nationalised "natural monopolies", but support privatising un-profitable ventures. Like all conservative Manchurian parties the Manzuxiehui neither support (associated with the Manchu liberals) or } (associated with the Manchu left), being largely in nature. Deficit reduction and focus on balancing the overall budget has resulted in the Manzuxiehui to advocate for the cutting of social welfare projects. The Manzuxiehui generally support a system and comprehensive primary and secondary education, but are open to private investment in healthcare and education. The majority of the party support a medium rate of taxation, although in recent years the idea of a has gained momentum in the party. The Manzuxiehui favour government investment in infrastructure as well as advocate for policies although this has weakened in recent years. Generally the Manzuxiehui have rejected and alongside seeing both as being idealogical extremities. Generally speaking the Shehuizu support economic regulation based on the belief that it would create a strong state, whilst the Orchid Group are more influenced by neoliberalism and support economic deregulation. The Heihepai are split on economic issues, although they often lean towards . Social policies The Manzuxiehui have often been identified as being , although they have been more liberal in recent years. Until the collapse of communism in Manchuria the Manzuxiehui were accused of being advocating for . Under the leadership of Du Changhao the Manzuxiehui pushed forward policies before reverting to a more conservative position in 2000 following the social unrest of the 1990's. In general the Manzuxiehui seek to uphold Manchurian culture and promote so-called . The Manzuxiehui advocate for a consensus-based society, explicitly rejecting as a philosophy believing it as being detrimental to society. Overall the Manzuxiehui uphold social stability as a core tenant, blaming "excessive social and economic liberalism" for the mass social unrest in the 1990's. The Manzuxiehui advocate for a form of emphasises the cultural differences between the , and as being part of a "Manchurian nation". However, the Manzuxiehui do not reject out of hand, but wish to limit its influence. The Manzuxiehui do not have an official policy on but have indicated opposition towards it. They wish to promote Manchurian nationalism within the cultural and education sphere. The Manzuxiehui heavily favour the two-child policy seeing it as an effective way to stem population growth whilst promoting responsible parenting. The Manzuxiehui support tough-on-crime laws, seeing rehabilitation as a failed approach to dealing with social problems. The Heihepai are considered to be the most socially conservative of the three branches, whilst the Orchid Society are recognised as the most liberal. The Shehuizu are split on social issues, although they often trend to lean towards the right. Foreign and defence policies A cornerstone of the Manzuxiehui's creation was to create the "Manchurian Nation" which would include both and as part of a "Greater Manchuria". The signing of the Tianjin Agreement in 1953 which ceded Manchurian territory to is considered a national embarrassment by the Manzuxiehui, who aims to rescind the treaty. The Manzuxiehui advocate for a neutral foreign policy that emphasises co-operation amongst neighbouring states. The Manzuxiehui notably advocates for strong relations with and who are considered to have had similar struggles against imperialism. The Manzuxiehui also favours close relations with other states especially those in Asia and Africa. The Manzuxiehui supports Manchuria's continued involvement in the . The Manzuxiehui is split on its relations with and . Traditionally the Shehuizu have favoured links with China whilst the Orchid Society champion positive relations with Japan - however to the Heihepai both countries represent imperialist powers. Recent economic realities have seen the Manzuxiehui lessen their rhetoric on both China and Japan, with the governments of Jin Pai Nai and Li Zhou especially having improved relations with China. Since the 1950's the Manzuxiehui has generally been in favour with maintaining positive relations with the and . The has seen the Manzuxiehui become much more friendly towards in recent years. Many within the Manzuxiehui have made approving statements regarding the ruling style of , most notably former Premier Jin Pai Nai. Consequently, criticism of the has led to the Manzuxiehui's previously strong support for the west wither in replacement with pro-Russian sentiment. Generally the Manzuxiehui is advocating for Manchuria to take an active role in world affairs and maintaining its territorial boundaries alongside building up a strong military. This neoconservatism is contended by some political commentators to be a continuation of the Communist Party's "Black River Protocol" which mandated that Manchuria pursue an assertive and aggressive foreign policy to affirm national sovereignty. Factions The Manzuxiehui is dominated by three factions commonly known as the Heihepai, the Shehuizu and the Orchid Society. There are several smaller factions and sub-factions, and all the main factions have some instances of overlap. Heihepai The Heihepai are commonly recognised as being a continuation of the nationalists who founded the party under Zhao Guangping. The Heihepai are known for advocating for and calling for a structured society based on collectivist and Neo-Confucian values. The Heihepai also traditionally call for tough on crime laws, supporting Manchurian culture, and advocating for a strong national defence. Notably the Heihepai favour Manchuria to have a "completely independent" foreign policy and to rescind the Tianjin Agreement. Economically the Heihepai are more flexible, with some supporting a form of strong state regulation and interventionism whereas others are more influenced by . In recent years the Heihepai have embraced austerity and increased the role of the private sector. Nevertheless the Heihepai favour societal cohesion and stability, and are the most vocal in their . The Heihepai reached their peak under Zhao Guanping from 1917 to 1929 and in the Manchurian Government in Exile. Following the fall of communism the Heihepai rallied around party leader Jin Pai Nai and later Yu Qiang, who were initially jostling for power alongside the Progressives. The Heihepai started to gain more support following 1995 legislative elections, culminating in the premiership of Jin Pai Nai from 2002-14. Since the election of Li Zhou the Heihepai power has somewhat declined but they are still one of the more dominant blocs within the Supreme National Assembly. Shehuizu The Shehuizu originally referred to the members of the party who favoured closer ties with the 's during the days of the First Manchu Republic. The "Shehuizu" were known for pursuing policies that championed social welfare and , but stopped short of actively championing equality and class struggle as espoused by the communists. Currently the Shehuizu advocate for a form of where the state actively intervenes in economic matters to favour re-distribution of wealth to the poor whilst not changing the basic structures of society. The Shehuizu see that by advancing a socialist agenda that supports the people the Manchurian people the Manchurian nation is strengthened from foreign imperialists and capitalists as well as from internationalist communists. The Shehuizu traditionally favour left wing economic policies and a moderate social policy that emphasises inclusion and collectivism. The Shehuizu are currently the dominant faction within the Manzuxiehui with the current Premier Liu Zhou and Party Chairman Hu Zhengming both being identified as advocating for the Shehuizu policies. In recent years the Shehuizu have become more accommodating with rightist economic policy embracing moderate austerity measures following the Great Recession. The election of Li Zhou as Premier has led to the Shehuizu to move away from this position somewhat. They have also been more supportive of social conservatism in the name of social cohesion, although critics consider this merely a pragmatic move to reach out to Heihepai within the party. Orchid Society Ma Yunjiang are seen as the leaders of the Orchid Society faction of the Manzuxiehui. | footer_align = left }} The Orchid Society is the newest faction within the Manzuxiehui. Their roots can be traced back to the reformists within the CPM that rejected the of the Democratic Party but supported . The Orchid Society emphasised the need for economic reform in Manchuria alongside the upholding of liberal democratic values. Most members of the Orchid Society within the Manzuxiehui believe in a driven by the private sector. The Orchid Society see economic statism as weakening the Manchurian nation, and thus by embracing principles on the belief that the nation is strengthened as a result. The Orchid Society do not support social liberalism, but do not generally campaign on a hard social conservative platform. The Orchid Society mainly held power when Du Changhao was Premier between 1990-2002. As Du's term continued the Orchid Society was increasingly sidelined as the more traditional factions of the Heihepai and the Shehuizu regained strength. This prompted many of the Orchid Society to compromise either on their economic or social direction. Following the 2008 Great Recession many members of the Orchid Society left the party to form the New Progressive Party headed by Du Changhao, thus weakening their influence within the Manzuxiehui. Voter base The Manzuxiehui's primary voter base is more then those from other parties. Unlike the Socialist Party (which primarily attracts working class, older voters) or the New Progressive Party (whose main base is young, middle class liberals) the Manzuxiehui have support amongst both older and younger voters. The Manzuxiehui's economic populism has resulted in many working class voters to lend support for the party, whilst its ties to big business and focus on low income tax means it is also popular amongst more affluent voters (albeit less so then the NPP). The Manzuxiehui's strong support for the military and government bureaucracy has meant that it pulls support both from members of the armed forces and government bureaucrats. Women are also shown to be more supportive of the Manzuxiehui (whilst co-currently being more apathetic towards political change) as are rural voters. The Manzuxiehui poll equally well with both ethnic Manchu's and Han Chinese, although they do not have much support from Koreans or Mongolians. The Manzuxiehui have the most support in the west of the country, especially in the Jilin region as well as in the cities of Harbin and Mukden which are considered the parties primary strongholds. The Manzuxiehui's opposition towards organised labour has meant that they poll poorly against members of the trade unions. The Manzuxiehui also have difficulties attracting working class voters in the north of the country, and middle class urban voters in the south especially in the region around the city of Dalian which is considered a liberal stronghold. The Manzuxiehui also find it difficult to attract young voters especially after the 2008 financial crisis, and have been accused of exacerbating regionalism by favouring the city of Harbin. Organisation The most prominent organ within the Manzuxiehui is the National Policy Bureau which consists of 22 voting members and 3 non-voting members. The National Policy Bureau sets the policy of the party as well as oversee party affairs and appointments. The Chairman of the National Policy Bureau functions as the head of the party, although this position is largely ceremonial. The National Policy Bureau is elected by the Party Conference which convenes every year which is made up of delegates from local party branches. The Party Conference also votes on most policy decisions and is recognised as the highest decision making body within the party. The day-to-day running of the party is handled by the Executive Co-ordination Bureau which oversee's the administration and finances of the party. It is led by a First Secretary and contains several rotating members overall. The Executive Co-ordination Bureau is appointed by the National Policy Bureau. Members of the party who sit in the Supreme National Assembly form the Legislative Committee that coordinates party affairs between members of the Assembly. Below the Party Conference and the National Conference stand the party's provincial branches which handle party administration at a lower level, which are above the party's municipal branches. The Executive Co-ordination Committee oversees several committees that handle party affairs. These are: *Treasury Committee :Oversees party finances and accounting. *Legislative Committee :Coordinates activities between the sitting Manzuxiehui members of the Supreme National Assembly. *Communications and Information Committee :Handles the information released by the party and its various methods of communication to the public. Notably runs the Manzuxiehui's website. *Disciplinary Committee :Oversee's party members and responsible for making sure they keep to the Code of Conduct. Handles Expulsions. *Research Committee :*Policy Advisory Committee :Responsible for researching policy and advising the National Policy Bureau :*Education Committee :Teaches lower level party members on the party. *Organisational Committee :Organises the Manzuxiehui and its various smaller more specialised branches. Largest committee. :*Womens' Committee :Handles the Manzuxiehui's women's wing and focuses on women's issues within the party. :*Youth Committee :Handles all youth activities. ::*National Students Union :Student branch of the Manzuxiehui, for members aged 16-23. ::*Young Manchu Society :Youth branch of the Manzuxiehui, for members aged 8-16. :*Oversea's Committee :Handles the Manzuxiehui's dealings abroad, including sending delegates to international conferences (eg. ). :*Election Co-ordination Committee :Coordinates the MRNC's election campaigns. Election results Premierial elections Legislative elections Policy overview :Economic *Balance out the budget to eliminate the deficit and lower the national debt. *Cut the welfare state to a reasonable point of use. *Lower the . *Further the process of a system. *Nationalise , and support profitable state owned enterprises. *Support measures to implement a fair . *Lower university tuition fees from 元140,000 to 元100,000 a year among students studying in sciences and engineering courses. *Halve the current inflation rate from 8% to 4%. *Change the status of the national railway system to an . *Increase the working age benefit "freeze" from 18 months to 3 years. *Decrease the power of . *Cut tax rates on big businesses to increase market competition. :Social *Support the cultivation and promotion of . *Support the teaching of . *Maintain current restrictions of drugs. *Introduce a new school curriculum which would highlight the positive role Manchuria has played in world history, and concentrate more on sciences and mathematics. *Support the two-child policy. *Clamp down on corruption and fraud within government. :Foreign *Pull Manchuria out of the League of Nations and other international organisations such as the , and the . *Halt all plans that would see Manchuria join the , or the TPAC. *Rescind the Tianjin Agreement and exercise sovereignty of lands stolen by China. Category:Political parties Category:Manchuria Category:Political parties in Manchuria